Sleep Talking
by xXtusamiXx
Summary: May and Drew have to camp out in a forest because of some rain. Only That night Drew could not sleep, and he hears May sleep talk what dose she say? Read to find out. Contestshipping MayxDrew DrewxMay


Sleep Talking

It was a typical day for May except for the fact she was lost in a forest.

"Aww man I think I been going in circles." May said then sighed "I am never going to get to the next town at this rate." She said sitting on a random rock. "I wish Ash, Brock and Max were here, but Ash and Brock are on a new journey, and Max is on his own journey."

"I see your talking to your self typical." said a voice. May turned around to see Drew. "Drew." May's eyes widened. "The one and only." Drew said with a hair flick.

"What are you doing here?" May said still surprised because they have not talked to each other in a while. Then she looked at Drew and noticed he looked the same. He still wore the same outfit, he was only taller now thought. He still looked handsome to May.

"It is a forest May anyone can come here duh" Drew said and smirked. Then he looked at May and noticed she looked the same. She still had the same outfit on, but Drew thought she always looked pretty.

"I know that I just didn't expect to see you here that's all." May said getting mad."I see you haven't changed. Still as hot tempered as ever." '_I miss teasing her'_ _Drew thought._

Then the clouds started coming in and it stared getting darker. "It is probably going to rain soon." May said. "Ya we should find some were we can stay dry, and get a camp set up." Drew said while looking around. "How about over there" May said pointing to an area with big wide trees. "Ok let's go" Drew said

So they went over to the area, and Drew stared setting up his tent, May stared making a small fire, when she suddenly remembered something important.

"Uh drew" May said embarrassed. "What May" Drew said just finishing up his big tent. "I don't have a tent" May said looking st the ground. "So" Drew said looking at her. "Your tent is big enough for both of us." May said while turning pink. "So" Drew said while smirking. "Can I sleep in you tent with you" May said annoyed. Drew shrugged. "Sure" Drew said while getting in his tent with May.

They set up their sleeping bags, put there suff in the corner of the tent, and then got in their sleeping bags. May fell a sleep the instant her head hit the pillow, but for some reason Drew could not sleep. No matter what he did he just could not fall a sleep.

"Drew" May suddenly said. "Huh" Drew said looking at May. "Drew you're so funny" May said giggling. _'She sleeps talks and she dreaming of me' _Drew thought. Suddenly he got an idea and grinned. "Hey May" Drew said while looking at her. "Ya" May said "What do you think of me?" Drew said staring at her.

"Well you're handsome, cute, cool, smart, nice, and a lot of other things, but most of all you're the best coordinator." May said with a smile on her face. "Really" Drew said in surprise. He never thought she would think that about him. "Yes really Drew." May said still smiling, and still a sleep. "Well do you love me?" Drew asked. "I love you more than anyone in the whole Pokémon world." May said cuddling up to her pillow.

When Drew heard that he was even more shocked, but then he smiled. _'She loves me to' _Drew thought. Drew looked at may and saw she was smiling. Drew wanted to kiss her and tell her he loved her to, but he controlled himself. He had another idea and with that he grinned and went to sleep.

In the morning

May woke up with a smile on her face she had a good nights sleep. She remembered Drew and looked over to her side and saw he wasn't there. She also saw his sleeping bag was rolled up. So she went outside and looked around and saw him. He was leaning on a tree with his eyes closed.

"Hey Drew" May said while walking over to him. Drew opened his eyes to look at May. "It's about time you woke up" Drew said coolly with a hair flip. "Well sorry I was sleeping really good" May said walking over to a dry rock and sitting on it. Drew smirked. "Why are you smirking" May said looking at him. "Nothing" Drew said with a mischievous grin. May was staring at him with a confused face.

"Let's start packing so we can go to the nearest town for you." Drew said while packing his stuff in his bag. "What do you mean for me?" May said. "I am going to a different town." "Oh" May said quietly and started packing her stuff.

1 hour 10 arguments later

"Were finally here" May said tired. Drew rolled his eyes. "Well I guess this is goodbye." May said sadly. "For now" Drew said while giving her a red rose. "Thanks" May said while blushing a little.

"But before I go I have something to tell you. It's really important." Drew said while smirking a little. He was looking right at May. "What Drew?" May said, still wondering why he has been acting so weird. "Do you know you sleep talk" Drew said with a grin. "No" May said with a confused face.

"Well you do and, you confessed your undying love for me when I talked to you in you sleep, see you later.." Drew said while grinning and walking a way. May was crimson with _'He knows I love him'_ reaping in her head. "Wait I sleep talk, he talked to me in my sleep, and he knew this whole time." May's eyes went wide. "DREW" May said while chasing after him.

Author's notes: I know I didn't do that good but it is my first story. PLEASE REVIEW flames accepted, and critize me if you want but not to harsh please. I hope to make more stores in the future.

New A/N: I hope you like this version better I fixed a lot of stuff. I also added a lot!


End file.
